batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nulaa'ulair
Nulaa Ulair (Nulaa'ulair in Twi'lek space) is a female Tolian Twi'lek freelancer currently operating out of Republic space. With a reputation for craftiness, Nulaa has orchestrated and carried out several operations--both legal and illegal--and proven herself to be an effective marksman, pilot, and leader. Despite her visibility, little is known about the Twi'lek smuggler and privateer. Reports first mentioning her begin nine years ago, when she was positively identified as a member of a small crime syndicate run by Tarna Darro. However, reports fail to mention her again in any noteable capacity until almost two years after that when Ulair came under investigation for suspected starship theft. No definitive evidence was brought against her, but judicial figures involved did note that the case was full of dead ends and suspiciously quiet witnesses. Shortly after, Ulair was said to be running freelance "freighter" operations with a small crew out of the Talcene sector in the Mid Rim, and continued to do so for several years. While Ulair has never been successfully convicted over the course of her career, she has been suspected of heading several small smuggling rings, brokering deals of a criminal nature, and running several other illegal operations. However, in addition to her criminal past, Ulair has also been notable in regards to her vigilantism. Ulair has been connected to several small slave rebellions on the edge of Empire territory, and, while not entirely legal, has been known to smuggle fugitive slaves into Republic space. She is also credited with single-handedly taking down a mid-level slavers' ring on Ryloth (however, she is also a suspect in the systematic and brutal murder of the members of the aforementioned ring). There is some speculation that Ulair's illegal activities are used to fund her vigilantism, but this is unconfirmed. Ulair has also shown a willingness to work with the Republic, having been both a consultant and hired freelancer on several Republic missions. Ulair also has ties to the Jedi, but in what capacity and extent is little known. It is claimed that these ties and her previous work with the Republic has aided in her ability to avoid incarceration, but it has yet to be seen how long this protection--and her luck--will last. Biography Early Life . Underworld Career First Appearance The first true records of Nulaa Ulair begin nine years ago when she appeared as paramour to smuggler and hired gun Regor Conoure. Regor, in the employ of small time crime lord Tarna Darro, operated primarily out of the mid rim, and it was at his side that Nulaa began to pick up the tricks and skills that would serve her later in her career. Regor was not particularly kind, however; while she served as his paramour and, later on, as his co-pilot, Regor’s relationship with Nulaa was exploitative—it was only a matter of time before he tired of her and, at best, left her to fend for herself on a backwater planet. Not waiting for that time to come, Nulaa began to ingratiate herself with Regor’s contacts, quietly proving her worth to them behind his back. So when Regor died in a minor explosion aboard his ship (a maintenance issue gone wrong—one during which Nulaa was carefully sure to be seen elsewhere), it was only with minor hassle that Nulaa slipped into his vacated position. Despite some protest to the contrary, Nulaa assumed possession of Regor’s ship, defending her right to it with everything from words—who better than Regor’s lover to gain his ship?—to violence. The ship was quick and quiet. After an appropriate period of “mourning”, Nulaa renamed her ''The Naera—the Ryl word for “sprite”. Nulaa proved herself to be a vicious businesswoman. She built herself a reputation of cunning, guile, and ruthlessness—but also one of picking out and picking up talent. Her effectiveness at her job eventually caught the eye of Darro herself, and, in three years, she had become part of Darro’s ring of lieutenants. It was during this time that Nulaa underwent the incredibly painful process of tattooing her signature stripes across her head and lekku—a feat she accomplished without a single complaint merely to prove she was "tough". Things changed for Nulaa, however, when a larger rival syndicate tired of Darro’s encroaching grasp, and placed a hit on the crime lord. Darro was murdered, the ring was shattered, and the broken syndicate left with two choices—be absorbed in pieces by the larger crime rings around them, or to try and make it on their own. Darro’s legacy was held together briefly by her first lieutenant Fedre Nash, but Nulaa spurned his efforts to recruit her back into the fold. Turning her back on Darro’s legacy, Nulaa took a small, personal crew of handpicked former associates, and struck off into the Talcene sector. The Talcene Sector Bereft of support, Nulaa and her crew jumped from job to job, picking up contracts and hitting targets as they were able. It was a hard life—sometimes they only just scraped by. Under Nulaa's leadership, however, the crew began to make a name for themselves, eventually garnering themselves a reputation for discretion, competency, and efficiency. Nulaa was eventually able to purchase a second ship, the Dekae, and fund a crew for her. Unfortunately, with the return of profits and ease of operation, Nulaa's attention began to turn elsewhere. Jobs began to take them farther and father galactic north, to the edge of Imperial space. Targets and operations sometimes appeared to have little monetary or reputation-enhancing value, and yet were deemed critical. After some months of this, Nulaa was eventually confronted by her second-in-command and current lover, Serool'itak, who demanded to know the reason behind Nulaa's unprofitable behaviour. With some needling, Nulaa admitted the truth—she was gathering intelligence for a secret operation: to free someone important to her from slavery within Imperial space. While Serooli was sympathetic to this situation, it was clear that she was frustrated with the setting aside of profits and the comforts that those profits brought. Nulaa left to complete her mission. She returned almost a month later to discover that the Naera had been stolen and her crew murdered. While her mission had been a success, it had left her people vulnerable to those upset by their successes—Serooli had not be able to protect them. Enraged and bereaved, Nulaa set out to find those responsible and make them pay. Trivia * Nulaa was the first woman to ever successfully convince Captain Enias Blacksun to dance following his transfer to Station Security, a fact that he will never admit to.